Toyota
|years = 1937 - Present |games = Gran Turismo 1 Gran Turismo 2 Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo PSP Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 }} Toyota is a Japanese car company that has been featured in every Gran Turismo game. It is famous for building affordable family cars, such as the Corolla, which is the world's best-selling vehicle nameplate, with over 39 million cars sold worldwide. In the past, it is also notorious for creating three sports cars: MR2 (compact sports car with mid-engined layout), Celica (compact liftback sports car, famous for winning rallies), and Supra (grand tourer). Today, Toyota's puts emphasis on eco-friendly and hybrid cars, which dated back to 1997 when Toyota introduced Prius, the world's first mass-produced hybrid car. List of cars Gran Turismo 1 *Toyota Starlet Glanza V *Toyota AE86 Corolla Levin GT-APEX *** Toyota AE86 Sprinter Trueno GT-APEX *Corolla Levin BZ-G *Sprinter Trueno BZ-G *Corona Exiv 200GT *** Celica SS-II *MR2 G-Limited *MR2 GT-S *Celica GT-Four *Mark II '92 Tourer S *Mark II '92 Tourer V *MA70 Supra GT Turbo Limited *JZA70 Supra Twin Turbo-R *Chaser Tourer S *Chaser Tourer V *Soarer '95 2.5GT-T *** Soarer 2.5GT-T VVT-i *Soarer 2.5GT-T VVT-i *Supra '95 SZ-R *Supra SZ-R *Supra '95 RZ *** Supra RZ ** TRD 3000GT *** R Castrol Supra GT ** R Chaser LM Edition Gran Turismo 2 *Toyota 2000GT '67 *Toyota ALTEZZA AS200 '98 *Toyota ALTEZZA RS200 '98 *Toyota Altezza 280T Tuned by Tom's *Aristo S300 '98 *Aristo 3.0V '91 *Aristo V300 '97 *Caldina GT-T '97 *Celica XX 2800GT '84 *Celica GT-R '91 (ST183) *Celica SS-II (ST202) '96 *Celica SS-III '97 *Celica Elegant Version '99 *Celica Mechanical Version '99 *Celica SS-II '99 ** XYR '99 *Celica GT-Four '88 (ST165) *Celica GT-Four '91 (ST185) *Celica GT-Four RC '91 (ST185) *Celica GT-Four '95 *Chaser Tourer S '96 ** Chaser TRD Sports X30 *Chaser Tourer V '96 *Corolla Levin GT-APEX TypeI '83 (AE86) *Sprinter Trueno GT-APEX TypeI (AE86) '83 *Sprinter Trueno GT-APEX TypeII (AE86) '85 *Corolla Levin GT-APEX TypeII '85 (AE86) *Corolla Levin BZG '96 (AE111) *Sprinter Trueno BZR '98 (AE111) ** Tom's T111 (J) *Corona Exiv 200GT '96 *Mark II Tourer S '92 *Mark II Tourer V '92 *MR2 1600G-Limited '86 (AW11) *MR2 G-Limited '96 (SW20) *MR2 G-Limited '98 (SW20) *MR Spider '96 (SW20) *MR2 GT-S '96 (SW20) *MR2 GT-S '98 (SW20) ** Tom's T020 ** TRD2000GT *MR-S S Edition '99 ** MR-S Show Version '97 *PRIUS '97 *Soarer 3.0 GT '96 *Soarer 2.5GT-T '95 *Soarer 2.5GT-T VVT-i '96 *Starlet 3 Door Turbo S '82 (KP61) *Starlet 3 Door Turbo S '87 (EP71) *Starlet Glanza V '96 *Starlet Glanza V '98 *Supra SZ-R '96 *Supra SZ-R '95 *Supra SZ-R '97 *Supra 3.0 GT Turbo Limited '93 (MA70) *Supra Twinturbo-R '91 (JZA70) *Supra RZ '95 *Supra RZ '96 *Supra RZ '97 ** Tom's Supra ** TRD3000GT *Vitz F '99 (Yaris in Europe) ** R Altezza LM Edition ** R Toyota WedsSport Celica GT (JGTC) '99 ** R Celica Rally Car ** R Corolla Rally Car '97 *R Corolla Rally Car '98 ** R Toyota GT-ONE Race Car (TS020) '98 ** R Toyota GT-ONE Race Car (TS020) '99 ** R Momo MR2 GT '99 ** R Toyota Castrol TOM'S SUPRA (JGTC) '96 *R Toyota Castrol TOM'S SUPRA (JGTC) '99 ** R Toyota cdma One CERUMO SUPRA (JGTC) '99 ** R Toyota DENSO SARD SUPRA GT (JGTC) '00 ** R Toyota BP Apex Kraft Trueno GT (JGTC) '99 *BP Apex Kraft Trueno GT (JGTC) '99 Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec *Toyota Vitz Euro Edition *Toyota SPRINTER TRUENO GT-APEX (AE86) '83 *Toyota Vitz RS 1.5 '00 *Toyota CELICA SS-II (ZZT231) '99 *Toyota MR-S S Edition '99 *Lexus IS (GXE10) *Toyota CELICA SS-II (ST202) '97 *Toyota MR2 G-Limited '97 *Toyota ALTEZZA RS200 '98 *Toyota MR2 GT-S '97 *Toyota CELICA GT-FOUR (ST205) '98 *Toyota SUPRA SZ-R '97 *Toyota SUPRA RZ '97 *Toyota COROLLA Rally Car '98 *Toyota Castrol TOM'S SUPRA (JGTC) '00 *Toyota Celica Rally Car (ST205) *Toyota GT-ONE Race Car (TS020) '99 ** Toyota SPRINTER Trueno GT-APEX (AE86 S.S. Edition, J) Gran Turismo 4 *Toyota Celica GT (TA22) '70 *Toyota Celica XX 2800GT '81 *Toyota Celica 2000GT-R (ST162) '86 *Toyota Celica 2000GT-Four (ST165) '86 *Toyota Celica GT-R (ST183) '91 *Toyota Celica GT-Four RC (ST185) '91 *Toyota Celica SS-II (ST202) '97 *Toyota Celica GT-Four (ST205) '98 *Toyota Celica SS-II (ZZT231) '99 *Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT-APEX (AE86) '83 *Toyota Sprinter Trueno S.S Version (AE86) '00 *Toyota Corolla Levin GT-APEX (AE86) '83 *Toyota Corolla Levin BZ-R '98 *Toyota Sprinter Trueno BZ-R '98 *Toyota 2000GT '67 *Toyota Sports 800 '65 *Toyota Prius G (J) '01 *Toyota Prius G Touring Selection (J) '03 *Toyota Yaris F (J) '99/Toyota Vitz F '99 *Toyota Yaris U Euro Sport Edition (J) '00/Toyota Vitz U Euro Sport Edition '00 *Toyota Yaris RS 1.5 (J) '00/Toyota Vitz RS 1.5 '00 *** Toyota Yaris RS Turbo (J) '02/Toyota Vitz RS Turbo '02 *Toyota Supra 3.0GT Turbo A '88 *Toyota Supra 2.5 GT Twin Turbo '90 *Toyota Supra SZ-R '97 *Toyota Supra RZ '97 *Toyota Caldina GT-Four '03 *Toyota Tacoma X-Runner '04 *R Toyota 7 Race Car '70 *R Toyota COROLLA Rally Car '98 ** R Toyota CELICA GT-FOUR Rally Car (ST185) '95 ** R Toyota CELICA GT-FOUR Rally Car (ST205) '95 *R Toyota GT-ONE Race Car (TS020) '99 *R Toyota SUPERAUTOBACS APEX MR-S (JGTC) '00 *R WEDSSPORT CELICA (JGTC) '03 *R Castrol TOM'S SUPRA (JGTC) '00 *R Castrol TOM'S SUPRA (JGTC) '01 *R au CERUMO Supra (JGTC) '01 *R DENSO SARD SUPRA GT (JGTC) '00 *R WOODONE TOM'S SUPRA (JGTC) '03 *R ESSO Ultraflo Supra (JGTC) '01 ** R Toyota ALTEZZA Touring Car ** R Toyota RSC Rally Raid Car ** R MINOLTA Toyota 88C-V Race Car '89 Gran Turismo PSP * Toyota Castrol TOM'S SUPRA (JGTC) '00 *Toyota au CERUMO Supra (JGTC) '01 *Toyota RSC Rally Raid Car *Toyota SUPRA RZ '97 *Toyota CELICA GT-FOUR Rally Car (ST185) '95 *Toyota WEDSSPORT CELICA (JGTC) '03 *Toyota ALTEZZA Touring Car *Toyota SUPERAUTOBACS APEX MR-S (JGTC) '00 *Toyota COROLLA Rally Car '98 *Toyota CELICA GT-FOUR Rally Car (ST205) '95 *Toyota ARISTO 3.0V '91 *Toyota ARISTO V300 '00 *Toyota ARISTO V300 Vertex Edition '00 *Toyota RSC '01 *Toyota SOARER 2.5GT-T '97 *Toyota SOARER 430SCV '01 *Toyota SUPRA 2.5GT Twin Turbo R '90 Gran Turismo 5 *R Toyota YellowHat YMS Supra (SUPER GT) '05 *R Toyota Castrol TOM'S SUPRA (JGTC) '97 Gran Turismo 6 *R Toyota 2013 Denny Hamlin #11 FedEx TOYOTA CAMRY *R Toyota 2013 Kyle Busch #18 M&M'S®TOYOTA CAMRY *R Toyota 2013 Matt Kenseth #20 Dollar General/Home Depot TOYOTA CAMRY *BM Toyota 86 Race Car Base Model '12 *Toyota Aqua S '11 *Toyota FT-1 *Toyota FT-1 graphite *Toyota FT-1 Vision Gran Turismo *R Toyota GAZOO Racing TOYOTA 86 #166 '12 *BM Toyota Supra GT500 Base Model '05 *Toyota Vitz F '12 Car List Key *(J) = denotes a Japanese model of a car. *R = denotes a race car. ** = Denotes a car that needs to be unlocked via a race or license *** = denotes a purchasable car that has a special color that needs to be unlocked via a race. *BM = denotes a base model of a race car. Picture Slideshow Pictures in Gran Turismo 2 Toyota 2000GT '67 (GT2).jpg|Toyota 2000GT'67 Toyota STARLET 3 Door Turbo S '82.JPG|Toyota Starlet 3 Door Turbo S'82 1983 Toyota Celica.jpg|Toyota Celica'83 1983 Toyota Corolla Levin (AE86).jpg|Toyota Corolla Levin (AE86)'83 1985 Toyota Corolla Levin (AE86).jpg|Toyota Corolla Levin (AE86)'85 1985 Toyota Sprinter Trueno.jpg|Toyota Sprinter Trueno'85 1986 Toyota MR2 1600G-Ltd..jpg|Toyota MR2 1600G-Ltd.'86 Toyota STARLET 3 Door Turbo S '87.jpg|Toyota Starlet 3 Door Turbo S'87 1988 Toyota Celica GT-Four.jpg|Toyota Celica GT-Four'88 1991 Toyota Aristo 3.0V.jpg|Toyota Aristo 3.0V'91 Toyota CELICA GT-FOUR (ST185) '91.jpg|Toyota Celica GT-Four'91 1991 Toyota Celica GT-Four RC.jpg|Toyota Celica GT-Four RC'91 1991 Toyota Celica GT-R.jpg|Toyota Celica GT-R'91 1991 Toyota Supra Twinturbo-R.jpg|Toyota Supra Twinturbo-R'91 Toyota Mark II Tourer S '92.jpg|Toyota Mark II Tourer S'92 Toyota Mark II Tourer V '92.jpg|Toyota Mark II Tourer V'92 Toyota MA70 Supra GT Turbo Limited.jpg|Toyota MA70 Supra GT Turbo Limited '93 1995 Toyota Celica GT-Four.jpg|Toyota Celica GT-Four'95 Toyota SOARER 2.5GT-T '95.jpg|Toyota Soarer 2.5GT-T'95 Toyota SUPRA SZ-R '95.jpg|Toyota Supra SZ-R '95 Toyota SUPRA RZ '95.jpg|Toyota Supra RZ '95 1996 Toyota Castrol Supra GT.jpg|Toyota Castrol Supra GT'96 1996 Toyota Celica.jpg|Toyota Celica'96 Toyota CHASER Tourer S '96.jpg|Toyota Chaser Tourer S'96 Toyota CHASER Tourer V '96.jpg|Toyota Chaser Tourer V'96 1996 Toyota Corolla Levin BZG.jpg|Toyota Corolla Levin BZG'96 Toyota Corona Exiv 200GT '96.jpg|Toyota Corona Exiv 200GT'96 1996 Toyota MR2 G-Limited.jpg|Toyota MR2 G-Limited'96 Toyota MR2 GT-S '96.jpg|Toyota MR2 GT-S'96 Toyota MR Spider '96.jpg|Toyota MR Spider'96 Toyota SOARER 2.5GT-T VVT-I '96.jpg|Toyota Soarer 2.5GT-T VVT-i'96 1996 Toyota Sprinter Trueno BZG.jpg|Toyota Sprinter Trueno BZG'96 Toyota STARLET Glanza V '96.jpg|Toyota Starlet'96 Toyota SUPRA SZ-R '96.jpg|Toyota Supra SZ-R'96 Toyota SUPRA RZ '96.jpg|Toyota Supra RZ'96 Toyota ARISTO V300 '97.jpg|Toyota Aristo V300'97 Toyota CALDINA GT-T '97.jpg|Toyota Caldina GT-T'97 1997 Toyota Celica.jpg|Toyota Celica'97 Toyota Corolla Rally Car '97.JPG|Toyota Corolla Rally Car'97 Toyota MR-S Show Version '97.jpg|Toyota MR-S Motor Show Version'97 Toyota PRIUS '97.jpg|Toyota Prius'97 Toyota SUPRA RZ '97 (GT2).jpg|Toyota Supra RZ'97 Toyota SUPRA SZ-R '97 (GT2).jpg|Toyota Supra SZ-R'97 1998 Toyota Altezza RS200.jpg|Toyota Altezza RS200'98 1998 Toyota Corolla Levin.jpg|Toyota Corolla Levin'98 Toyota Corolla Rally Car '98 (GT2).jpg|Toyota Corolla Rally Car WRC'98 Toyota GT-ONE Road Car '98.JPG|Toyota GT-One Road Car (TS020) '98 Toyota GT-ONE Race Car (TS020) '98 Esso Ultron.JPG|Toyota GT-One Race Car (TS020) '98 (Esso Ultron) Toyota GT-ONE Race Car (TS020) '98 Exxon Superflo.JPG|Toyota GT-One Race Car (TS020) '98 (Exxon Superflo) Toyota MR2 G-Limited '98.jpg|Toyota MR2 G-Limited'98 Toyota MR2 GT-S '98.jpg|Toyota MR2 GT-S'98 1998 Toyota Sprinter Trueno.jpg|Toyota Sprinter Trueno'98 Toyota STARLET Glanza V '98.jpg|Toyota Starlet Glanza V'98 Toyota BP Apex Kraft Trueno GT (JGTC) '99.jpg|Toyota BP Apex Kraft Trueno GT (JGTC)'99 Toyota Castrol Tom's Supra GT (JGTC) '99.JPG|Toyota Castrol Tom's Supra GT (JGTC)'99 Toyota cdma One CERUMO Supra GT (JGTC) '99.jpg|Toyota Cdma One Cerumo Supra GT (JGTC)'99 Toyota CELICA Elegant Sports Version (ZZT231) '99.jpg|Toyota Celica E.S. Version'99 Toyota CELICA Mechanical Sports Version (ZZT231) '99.jpg|Toyota Celica M.S. Version'99 1999 Toyota Celica SS-II.jpg|Toyota Celica SS-II'99 1999 Toyota Denso Sard Supra GT (JGTC).jpg|Toyota Denso Sard Supra GT (JGTC)'99 1999 Toyota GT-One Race Car.jpg|Toyota GT-One Race Car '99 (Esso Ultron) Toyota GT-ONE Race Car (TS020) '99 -1 Exxon Superflo.jpg|Toyota GT-One Race Car '99 (Exxon Superflo) Toyota Momo Corse Apex MR2 GT (JGTC) '99.JPG|Toyota Momo Corse Apex MR2 GT (JGTC)'99 1999 Toyota MR2 Spider (J).jpg|Toyota MR2 Spider (J)'99 1999 Toyota Weds Sport Celica GT (JGTC).jpg| Toyota Weds Sport Celica GT (JGTC)'99 Toyota XYR '99.jpg|Toyota XYR Detroit Show Version'99 1999 Toyota Yaris.jpg|Toyota Yaris'99 Toyota Altezza 280T.jpg|Toyota Altezza 280T Toyota Altezza LM Edition.jpg|Toyota Altezza LM Edition Toyota CELICA Rally Car (ZZT231).jpg|Toyota Celica Rally Car Pictures in Gran Turismo 4 prizecars_85-Toyota RSC Rally Car ('02).jpg|Toyota RSC Rally Car'02 Toyota ALTEZZA Touring Car.jpg|Toyota Altezza Touring Car'01 toyota-2000gt-67.jpg|Toyota 2000GT'67 toyota-altezza-as200-98.jpg|Toyota Altezza AS200'98 toyota-altezza-gita-as300-01.jpg|Toyota Altezza Gita as300'01 toyota-aristo-3.0v-91.jpg|Toyota Aristo 3.0v'91 toyota-aristo-v300-00.jpg|Toyota Aristo V300'00 toyota-aristo-v300-vertex-edition-00.jpg|Toyota Aristo V300 Vertex Edition'00 toyota-au-cerumo-supra-jgtc-01.jpg|Toyota au Cerumo Supra (JGTC)'01 toyota-bb-1.5z-x-version-00.jpg|Toyota bB 1.5Z X Version'00 toyota-caldina-gt-four-02.jpg|Toyota Caldina GT-Four'02 toyota-carina-ed-2.0-x-4ws-89.jpg|Toyota Carina ED 2.0 X 4WS'89 toyota-castrol-toms-supra-jgtc-00.jpg|Toyota Castrol TOM'S Supra (JGTC)'00 toyota-castrol-toms-supra-jgtc-01.jpg|Toyota Castrol TOM'S Supra (JGTC)'01 toyota-celica-1600gt-70.jpg|Toyota Celica GT 1600GT'70 toyota-celica-2000gt-four-86.jpg|Toyota Celica 2000GT-FOUR'86 toyota-celica-2000gt-r-86.jpg|Toyota Celica 2000GT-R'86 toyota-celica-gt-four-98.jpg|Toyota Celica GT-FOUR'98 toyota-celica-gt-four-rally-car-st185-95.jpg|Toyota Celica GT-FOUR Rally Car (ST185)'95 toyota-celica-gt-four-rally-car-st205-95.jpg|Toyota Celica GT-FOUR Rally Car (ST205)'95 toyota-celica-gt-four-rc-91.jpg|Toyota Celica GT-FOUR RC'91 toyota-celica-gt-r-4ws-91.jpg|Toyota Celica GT-R 4WS'91 toyota-celica-ss-ii-97.jpg|Toyota Celica SS-II'97 toyota-celica-ss-ii-99.jpg|Toyota Celica SS-II'99 toyota-celica-xx-2800gt-81.jpg|Toyota Celica XX 2800GT'81 toyota-corolla-levin-bz-r-98.jpg|Toyota Corolla Levin BZ-R'98 toyota-corolla-levin-gt-apex-83.jpg|Toyota Corolla Levin GT APEX'83 toyota-corolla-rally-car-98.jpg|Toyota Corolla Rally Car'98 toyota-corolla-runx-z-aero-tourer-02.jpg|Toyota Corolla RUNX Z Aero Tourer'02 toyota-denso-sard-supra-jgtc-00.jpg|Toyota Denso Sard Supra (JGTC)'00 toyota-esso-ultraflo-supra-jgtc-01.jpg|Toyota Esso Ultraflo Supra (JGTC)'01 toyota-gt-one-race-car-ts020-99.jpg|Toyota GT-ONE Race Car (TSO20)'99 toyota-gt-one-race-car-ts020-99-black.jpg|Toyota GT-ONE Race Car (TSO20) black version'99 toyota-ist-1.5s-02.jpg|Toyota ist 1.5s'02 toyota-minolta-toyota-88c-v-race-car-89.jpg|Toyota Minolta Toyota 88-CV Race Car'89 toyota-modelista-celica-trd-sports-m-zzt231-00.jpg|Toyota Modelista Celica TRD Sports M (ZZT231)'00 toyota-mr2-1600-g-86.jpg|Toyota MR2 1600 G'86 toyota-mr2-1600-g-limited-sc-86.jpg|Toyota MR2 1600 G Limited SC'86 toyota-mr2-g-limited-97.jpg|Toyota MR2 G Limited'97 toyota-mr2-gt-s-97.jpg|Toyota MR2 GT-S'97 toyota-mr-s-s-edition-99.jpg|Toyota MR-S S Edition'99 toyota-mr-s-v-edition-6mt-02.jpg|Toyota MR-S V Edition (6MT)'02 toyota-mtrc-04.jpg|Toyota Motor Triathlon Race Car Concept'04 toyota-prius-g-02.jpg|Toyota Prius G'02 toyota-prius-g-touring-selection-03.jpg|Toyota Prius G Touring Selection'03 toyota-rsc-01.jpg|Toyota RSC Concept'01 toyota-sera-92.jpg|Toyota Sera'92 toyota-soarer-2.5gt-t-97.jpg|Toyota Soarer 2.5GT-T'97 toyota-soarer-430scv-01.jpg|Toyota Soarer 430SCV'01 toyota-sports-800-65.jpg|Toyota Sports 800'65 toyota-sprinter-trueno-bz-r-98.jpg|Toyota Sprinter Trueno BZ-R'98 toyota-sprinter-trueno-gt-apex-83.jpg|Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT-APEX'83 toyota-sprinter-trueno-s-shigeno-version-00.jpg|Toyota Sprinter Trueno Shuichi Shigeno Version'00 toyota-starlet-glanza-v-97.jpg|Toyota Starlet Glanza V'97 toyota-super-autobacs-apex-mr-s-jgtc-00.jpg|Toyota Super Autobacs Apex MR-S (JGTC)'00 toyota-supra-2.5gt-twinturbo-r-90.jpg|Toyota Supra 2.5GT Twinturbo R'90 toyota-supra-3.0gt-turbo-a-88.jpg|Toyota Supra 3.0GT Turbo A'88 toyota-supra-rz-97.jpg|Toyota Supra RZ'97 toyota-supra-sz-r-97.jpg|Toyota Supra SZ-R'97 toyota-tacoma-x-runner-04.jpg|Toyota Tacoma X Runner'04 toyota-toyota-7-race-car-70.jpg|Toyota 7 Race Car'70 toyota-vitz-euro-edition-00.jpg|Toyota Vitz U Euro Edition'00 Toyota-vitz-f-99.jpg|Toyota Vitz F'99 Toyota-vitz-rs-1.5-00.jpg|Toyota Vitz RS 1.5'00 Toyota-vitz-rs-turbo-02.jpg|Toyota Vitz RS Turbo'02 Toyota VOLTZ S '02.jpg|Toyota Voltz S'02 Toyota WEDSSPORT CELICA (JGTC) '03.jpg|Toyota Wedsport Celica (JGTC)'03 Toyota-will-vs-01.jpg|Toyota Will VS'01 Toyota-woodone-toms-supra-jgtc-03.jpg|Toyota Woodone Tom's Supra(JGTC)'03 Category:Gran Turismo Manufacturers Category:GT2 Manufacturers Category:GT3 Manufacturers Category:GT Concept Manufacturers Category:GT4P Manufacturers Category:GT4 Manufacturers Category:GT PSP Manufacturers Category:GT5 Manufacturers Category:GT6 Manufacturers Category:Japanese Manufacturers